The Peace of Paris
by tapdancegirl
Summary: Gil and Sara go to Paris together. Sudden events force the 2 of them to share a room. What will happen in the city of love?Please read and review!


**Disclaimer: I don´t own any of the characters of CSI!!Never had, never will!!

* * *

**

The peace of Paris

When he told her they whould go to Paris, she didn´t believe him. Why, she asked.He said that there whould be a convention for CSIs about new technical devices to analyse evidences.

"How long will we stay?"

"10 days."

On the evening of 12th Feburary he was right on time at 6 o´clock P.M. in front of her apartment building. On the way to the airport they talked about Paris. About the Eifel tower, the Champs-Elysées, Notre Dame and much more. The plane took off at 9 o´clock P.M. Sara was a little bit scared because actually she hated flying and the presence of Gil made things only more complicated.

But after a 17 hours flight she was too tired to think about that matter.They arrieved at 5 o´clock P.M. the next day.The jet lag was not as grave as expected. In Vegas it was 8 o´clock P.M. . Shift had started by now and both of them whould be awake. So it wasn´t a problem to discover the city. Before they just wanted to leave their baggage in their rooms. But when they arrieved from Orly only half an hour later there were a shock. The hotel had miscalculated the rooms so there was only one room left for the 2 of them. That meant they had to sleep in one room, to use one bath and to spend the nights in one bed. The sales manager informed them that the room had 2 bathrooms.

"Wow what a kind of luck.2 bathrooms!" Sara said.

"Okay let´s check what the room looks like.May be we can separate the beds."

They couldn´t. It was a bed perfect for a honeymooning couple. When Sara let herself fall onto it she realised it was like hovering on a cloud. At that point she could have sworn when she had been lying there for just a few more minutes she had fallen asleep immediately. But it was Gil who ripped her from her dreams.

"Hey Sara! Looks like a room for a honeymooning couple!"

After just a fraction of a second he realised what he just said, turned red and left the room suddenly in the direction of the bath pretending he was analysing the bathrooms. After all the discussing and all the anger about the hotel it was at already around 7 o´clock P.M. and they decided, after a following moment of embarresment, to go for a walk and to search for a little restaurant next to the hotel.

After a walk in the city centre they found a sweet restaurant hidden in a small court. The dinner was good and filled with light conversation about the city, the flight and the convention.

The way back was very romantic and Sara was overwhelmed by her feelings. She had difficulties to keep her feelings hidden from him. Arrieved at the hotel he began to watch her carefully.Tonight was the right moment he told himself. In the room she sat down on a nearby chair and looked out of the window. The view was fantastic. Notre Dame was right in front of her. Suddenly Gil stood behind her and she turned around.

"Sara there´s something you need to know. Em…!"

"What do you mean?"

"Sara you know I like you very much, but all the time we worked together I wasn´t completely honest, not to you and not to myself.I always told myself that I feel nothing more than friendship for you but that´s a lie. I want more than only being your friend. I want to be your boyfriend, I want to have you lying next to me after a wonderful love night. I´ve always wanted to wait for the right moment to confess my feelings to you. Tonight my heart screamed that it is the right moment and I had to tell you.Sara…"

He sucked in a deep breath and said:

"I LOVE YOU!"

For a moment she didn´t know what to say. Gil felt a fear in the pit of his stomach that she was just about to start laughing, when she suddenly said:

" I LOVE YOU TOO! Why didn´t you tell me?"

"I was scared. You know I´m just 15 years older than you!" he said ironicly.

"That dosen´t matter to me. Age are just numbers to me, the most important thing is that you honestly love me. If you are 5 or 15 years older than myself doesn´t matter to me I love you anyway."

Right then he came up to her, took her in his arms and kissed her. When she pressed herself into him he tried to resist her but he couldn´t. At first his kisses were soft and gentle but soon his need for her completely overtook him. The light was dimmed around them. He pressed her nearer to the king size bed. She let herself fall onto it.

Never before she felt as secure and loved as right then. And never before she had trusted a man with her heart like this. She had know him for years and that gave her in this very moment the feeling of never being hurt again. The years she had known him took all her fears away and made her confident to give him all her love without thinking about the "ifs" and "whens".He had gently stripped her to her underwear.

And then, instead of going on, he just stood there and admired her beautiful body. She wore a lace bra with and matching panties.

"Sara are you sure you want that?"

"Yes I´ve never been as sure as right now about anything!"

So he moved onto her and started loving her. He was so gentle and caring when he held her in his arms while making love to her. At the beginning they just were adjusting to the sensation of being together for the first time. But soon that wasn´t enough for both of them. They needed to make up all the time they were facing but don´t having each other though they were meant for each other. Finally they arrieved at the point when there was nothing else in the universe but him and her and they reached the climax of passion together.

Afterwards she laid next to him and together they watched Notre Dame. It was like being in paradise. The silence was wonderful. No words were needed. Every unspoken word was now out in the open. After a while she got tired and kissed him one last time. As soon as he took her in his arms she dirfted over to sleep. And after half an hour of him watching her sleeping he drifted over either. In the moments between sleep and awakeness his one and only hope was that the next morning when he would wake up again, this all wouldn´t have been a dream.

* * *

**Authors note: I hope you liked it.It was valentines day and on this day I had to handle my best friend because she got nothing for that special day from her boyfriend.I thought it would be a nice story very romantic.I know I´m hopeless.**


End file.
